1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to packages or containers for flowers, and, more particularly, to a package or container designed for holding a flower for transport purposes. The apparatus is capable of being transformed into a bouquet holder and/or into a vase which is self-supporting.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The prior art includes several patents which are designed primarily for holding and transporting flowers, and thus they comprise simply containers or packages in which flowers are kept. None of the prior art patents show apparatus capable of being transformed sequentially from a transport package or container into a bouquet holder and into a vase, as part of the inherent characteristics of the basic apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,270,554 (Rubel) discloses a combination shipping box and vase which includes generally two portions, pinned together, separable for recombination as a vase. The apparatus comprises two separate portions, a top portion and a bottom portion, both of which are tapered. The two portions are secured by a pair of screws or pins. With the pins or screws removed, the top portion is removed from the bottom portion, and the bottom portion is then inserted into the top portion in an inverted manner. The top portion then becomes a bottom or stand for the apparatus, and the apparatus can then be used as a vase.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,606,523 (Gardner) discloses a package for containing and shipping potted bulbs. The potted bulb is braced within the package during transport. The package includes an elongated cylinder with a wall of the cylinder that opens and comprises an opening flap for the package. A pot disposed at the bottom of the package is braced therein by flaps which, ultimately, are held in place when the container is closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,811,574 (Barrett) discloses a collapsible bag which may be used to transport a package. The bag is comprised of a plurality of pleated elements which collapse or close downwardly, accordion-like, to display a potted plant disposed therein. The top of the bag includes flaps which open to allow access to the potted plant within the bag when the bag collapses downwardly or accordions downwardly.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,309,742 (Ballard et al) discloses a display and shipping container for flowers. However, the apparatus does not enclose the flowers, but merely secures them together for display and shipping purposes. The apparatus, since it does not fully enclose the flowers, does not protect them from damage while the flowers are being transported. It simply is an element used to bundle a plurality of flowers together.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,376,666 (Leonard) discloses a package for holding a plurality of flowers in a bunch. The apparatus consists of a generally truncated conically configured element which includes a plurality of holes to allow for the flow of air for flowers disposed within the apparatus. The stems of the flowers extend below the apparatus, and the buds or petal portions of the flowers are held in the largest diameter portion of the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,104 (Bachman et al) discloses another type of packaging apparatus for flowers. The apparatus consists of a generally conically shaped container. At the upper portion, or widest diameter portion of the cone, is a transversely extending disc element having a plurality of holes or apertures extending through it. The stems of the flowers held by the apparatus extend through the holes in the disc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,094 (Collin) discloses a shipping and display container for cut flowers. The container includes a stackable box and, without the box, a support to hold a pot for the plant, and in a second embodiment a plastic flower bucket. The plastic flower bucket is a separate element, stackable by itself, and inserted into the box or container as required.
German Pat. No. 631,054 (Hansen) discloses a box for displaying various elements. The box includes top and bottom frames and panels between the frames which are movable relative to each other to provide different embodiments. When the panels are aligned vertically with the frames, a ring is disposed about the panels to hold the panels in place.
It does not appear that the apparatus of the '742, the '666, or the '104 patents have alternate embodiments or are designed to provide a plurality of functions, as is the apparatus of the present invention, or as in the '544 (Rubel) patent.